


This is a kind of cancer

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 德搞，盗梦AU，前篇→End of the euphoria





	This is a kind of cancer

你总不可能空着手来这里，当然，你也不会空着手离开。  
那扇单薄的铝制门板随着客人关门的动作晃了几下，然后咔嗒一声锁上。Marius收起伞，盯着玻璃窗上雾蒙蒙的红色霓虹灯管看了一会儿，等结伴的女孩穿过小巷离开后走过去。门把手有点松，他反复试了两次才打开门。楼梯上的灯光很暗，墙壁上的涂鸦看上去是黑色的，但Marius知道其实他们是暗红色的单词“汉诺威”，只是那盏灯的颜色有点深。灯泡在亮了几下之后彻底暗下来，Marius抓紧扶手，感受着来自楼梯的震颤，楼下通宵营业的酒吧永远会制造这么大的动静，而Dominic总能像听不见一样对此置之不理。  
Dominic坐在窗边的躺椅上，手里拿着昨天的报纸。暴雨敲击窗户的杂音掩盖住了收音机里的音乐，但Dominic还是让窗户这么半开着。Dominic似乎总是对旧报纸情有独钟，但是，昨天的新闻有什么可看的？那都是无用的信息。  
“我今天休息。”  
Dominic眼皮也不抬一下，嘴唇上下碰了碰，发出含混的声音。  
“可是现在是营业中。”  
我还看见有客人刚从你这里下去。  
Marius靠着门框站直身子，捏捏因为鼻腔干燥而不适的鼻尖。“我也不是来纹身的，”他说，手扶着凹凸不平的墙壁摸了摸，“我只是来找你，Dominic。”  
Dominic依旧没抬头：“椅子在柜子后面。”  
椅子为什么会在这种地方，Marius没有把这句话问出口，他抽出那把椅子，坐在Dominic对面。桌子上堆满了报纸，Marius得把它们挪开才能看清Dominic的脸。纹身师的眼睛正黏在市政新闻那一版上，手臂上的骷髅头纹身逆着灯光在Marius眼里变成奇怪的形状。Marius忘了自己想要说什么，Dominic的纹身扰乱了他的思路——Dominic早就洗掉了这个纹身，而且那至少是五六年前的事情。  
它怎么又回来了？Marius盯着那块皮肤，听着雨声思考。他的手指在自己的掌心里磨蹭着，那块新添的伤疤偶尔还会疼，当他试图伸展手指的时候。“你在看什么。”Dominic问，但听上去并没有任何被冒犯的意思。“你的纹身，”Marius没有挪开视线，掌心贴着自己的下巴摸了摸说，“你不是早就把它洗掉了。”  
这句话终于让Dominic合上了报纸。  
“天才，”纹身师把报纸折了折丢进储物箱里，“还有呢？”  
Marius捡起被他丢偏了的报纸：“嗯……Dominic？”  
Dominic双手交叉着放在腿上，整个人向后靠。他的表情看上去像是刚吞了一盒临近保质期的鸡蛋沙拉一样：歪着头，眼睛缓慢地动来动去，嘴唇绷成一条线。  
很难判断他到底吃到霉变的部分没有，Marius看看报纸头版上的彩色照片，又抬头看看Dominic，反复了两次之后才发现Dominic是在看着自己。  
“有什么结论想分享，天才？”  
Marius放下报纸耸肩。“很多，不过就是因为太多了，想要说清楚的话我需要一点条理。”  
Dominic仍然看着他，完全躺在椅子上，脚踩住储物箱的盖子，稍微用力合上它。  
“我以为我已经恢复正常了，Dominic？”  
Marius觉得自己的下颌在隐隐作痛，连着脖子一起，像是什么地方发炎了一样，但这种痛很快就变得更加剧烈，让他以为自己的肌肉被撕裂了。“你没必要这么测试我，”他吞咽口水，试着把自己的想法逐条表达出来，“我能分得清梦和现实。”  
雨滴落在Dominic的手臂上，Marius看着它，觉得鼻腔变得更干燥。现在是秋天了，报纸上未来三天的天气预报都是晴天，Marius回忆起自己下午的时候曾经拿起手机查看天气预报，现在他把那个软件的使用界面移植到了报纸上，报纸上的云和雨的图标甚至是动态的，而Marius现在才察觉到问题。  
“你早就结束你的卧底行动了，Dominic。”Marius重新打开那份报纸，看着空白的部分说，那里本来刊登的是天气预报。  
“你也从来没当过纹身师，至少你没有告诉过我你有这个经历……说实话我也不认为你能做这种工作。”  
Marius摸了摸报纸右上角的日期，2006年10月3号，这差不多是十年前的报纸了。  
“为什么是雨天，这不高明，”他漫无目的地翻页，抬头看向Dominic，“你知道的，加州的晴天让我都快干得脱水了。”  
“把手抬起来。”  
Marius感到一阵失重，当他看清天花板上的褐色斑点时才意识到自己已经躺在了纹身椅上。“手抬起来，”Dominic重复道，“你挡住光线了。”  
“测试的目的？”Marius继续自己的话题，“我想之前的精神状态测试我的成绩应该还不错。”  
Dominic没有回答他，握着针管在那块皮肤上移动着。Marius感受不到疼痛，纹身机发出的嗡鸣也听得不是很清楚，他捏着袖口的布料，想把手探进裤兜里。他的新图腾就在里面，只要他摸上一摸，掂掂重量就能明白自己在哪。“别乱动，天才，”Dominic的声音像是翻滚着气泡的沸水，“入梦指南101，疼痛感永远是真的。”  
Marius歪头看他：“你终于承认了，所以理由是什么，嗯？”  
Dominic的手按在他的肚子上，阻止他乱动。“陈述你的结论，”他说，依旧低着头，握着手柄缓慢移动，“我听着呢。”  
“这是一个梦，我猜是你的……你带我进入你制造的梦，至于这为什么是个梦，你留下的不合理的地方太多了，比如暴雨，比如你的纹身，还有这个……”  
Marius伸手摸自己的下巴，接着向下摸索脖子，“老实说，我这里还很痛，”他舔舔嘴唇，“当时你拿枪对准了这个地方，现在那种感觉又回来了……挺疼的，Dominic，这回我又不能直接失去意识掉出梦境，所以快停下。”  
Dominic拿着针头远离他的皮肤。  
“我没有对你做任何事情，天才，除了把你带到这。”  
Marius松开自己的脖子：“但我能感受到疼痛……你给我纹了什么？”  
“没什么。”Dominic用保鲜膜裹住他的腰。  
Marius抬起身子，捂住脖子上方那个不存在的伤口。他盯着Dominic的手，看指节上的纹身随着Dominic摘手套的动作起伏，“那么还有多久我才能醒过来，你用了多少镇定剂？”Dominic站起来，把针头和手套扔进垃圾桶。“大概再有一个小时，天才，”他伸手托住Marius的下巴，掌心正好贴在Marius疼痛的地方，“也就是再有五分钟你就可以醒过来了。”  
Marius向门外看，那里停着Dominic的旧摩托，喷涂了红色记号的那台。Marius发誓两分钟前它还不在那，然而他又无法揣度Dominic突然变出一辆车的意图。“我想知道你这么做的原因，”他又重复了一遍自己的问题，“我的状态不好？我又失去了意识？”  
Dominic松手，走到窗边，Marius看着他，直到他站在窗户前停下。Dominic关上那扇窗户，积在窗台上的雨随着他的动作向下滴落，浇在那盆有点泛黄的阔叶植物上。我一定见过这盆花，Marius想，不自觉地眯起眼睛，试图破解Dominic交给他的谜题。Marius记得Dominic画的迷宫，巨大又曲折的圆形迷宫，立在玻璃墙上，等着足够聪明的人来参与游戏，Marius成功过，他相信今天也一样能成功。  
Dominic合上百叶窗，没看见他的表情一样，自顾自地弯腰把那盆花搬到窗台上。  
它一定是缺水了，所以才会出现叶片发黄的情况。  
Marius用力吞咽，终于等到了疼痛消退的时刻，舒适的状态让他可以专心地思考问题，他凝视着Dominic的手：它们停在白瓷花盆的边缘上，替Dominic挑拣着那些枯黄的叶子。  
这可不太妙，Marius想起他们之前关于盆栽的讨论，如果他把这盆也养死了那么Dominic会禁止他在家里养任何带叶子的东西。  
“我走之前给它浇水了，”Marius靠着椅子辩解道，抬头看Dominic露在背心外面的脖子和肩膀，“本来应该在一周之内赶回来的，没想到出了这回事……”  
Dominic回头看他，手里捏着干瘪的叶子。  
Marius耸肩：“早知道柏林会下雨的话，我就把它放在院子里了。”  
就放在Dominic那辆旧摩托旁边，那是个向阳的好位置。  
“你的摩托……我走之前已经买好了新的火星塞，不是什么大问题，一个下午我就能把它修得像新的一样。”  
Dominic还是沉默着。  
“还有什么我忘记的事情吗，让我检查一下记事本……Dominic？”  
Marius脚踩在地板上时有种向下陷的感觉。  
“Marius。”  
Dominic叫他的名字，手里还攥着那些软绵绵的叶片。  
“哦，Dominic。”  
他的肩膀垮下来，疼痛彻底消失，同时听到雨滴在玻璃上发出的闷响。  
“是的，这里不是汉诺威，但也不是加州。”  
雨声变得越来越大，地板也在晃动，都是好兆头——Marius知道——这意味着他马上就会醒过来。  
“当然不是加州，我们早就离开那里了。”  
Dominic像一尊雕像似的站在窗前，眼睛一动不动地看着Marius。  
Marius整整衣服，弯腰捡起地上的落叶，他感觉到自己的鼻腔变得湿润。  
“我们已经回家了。”

FIN.


End file.
